Elstrid
Elstrid (also known as Astrelsa) is the name of the pairing between Astrid Hofferson from How to Train Your Dragon and Queen Elsa from Frozen. Though the pairing is relatively rare, it does have several followers. Relationship Overview Going by the Astrid from the first film and teenage Elsa, this relationship might start out very rocky. Because during that time, Astrid hasn't opened up yet and is a bit on the wild side while Elsa was still too insecure and reclusive about her powers. However, it does make for an interesting storyline because Astrid seems to be genuinely curious about people with special abilities like she did with Hiccup. And given how quick she was able to understand his predicament and decided to help him to the best of her abilities, it is quite possible for her to do the same for Elsa. It may take a while but she might eventually care about her as she did Hiccup, because while Astrid may be hardheaded and stubborn, she does have a soft spot and supportive side for people who are in need. If she sees Elsa struggling with her powers and not knowing what to do, she might try to help her and give her some advice like she did with Hiccup when he didn't know what to do after Toothless was taken from him. However, going by HTTYD 2 Astrid and Frozen Fever Elsa is a different story entirely. HTYYD 2 Astrid seems to be into people who are slightly nerdy, caring, kind and also endearing and is capable of leading a nation with their own two hands. She has no interest in people who love to show off their talents just to make themselves look good in front of others as she hated Snotlout because of it. Elsa fits the criteria very well. Going by Frozen Fever and the books that followed, Elsa seems to be a natural born leader as all of her people love her and comes up with good plans to please her people. Not to mention she also has a lot of the traits that was described above in Frozen Fever and the books, which may help her in catching Astrid's interest. Like with Hiccup, she knows that she's a screw-up but is not afraid to admit it. It is one of the many factors that Astrid loves about Hiccup, so it makes sense for her to acknowledge that aspect of Elsa. When Hiccup is not around, Astrid takes matters into her own hands and assumes responsibilities for her actions and due to the type of person she is, it is fair to assume that Elsa might find an interest in that part of Astrid. Despite being a warrior, Astrid shares some similarities with Elsa's sister Anna. Astrid is cheeky, energetic, optimistic, and talkative. The only difference is that Astrid is more mature than Anna is as she tries to act responsible and more adult-like in Valka and Stoick's presence. Due to Elsa being fond of Anna's behavior, it makes sense for her to notice someone who can be like her sister, but is more or less on her level when it comes to maturity. Although Astrid is prone to feeling guilty about her actions if she thinks she messed up. It is the perfect contrast to Elsa who is fully aware of her and other's mistakes. It is quite possible that Elsa might try to talk to her about them, to try and get her back on her feet, much like she does with other people in the books. And despite being gentle and calm most of the time, Elsa is shown to have a bit of a mean streak when pushed enough, as shown when she was beating the Duke's thugs in Frozen. It is quite possible for Astrid to notice this side of Elsa and would try to calm her but would also possibly be impressed, like she did with Hiccup. Not only that but the two do share some similarities as well: * For instance, both Astrid and Elsa are very devoted and stubborn when it comes to their duties if they are trying to accomplish something, nothing is going to stop them from trying to achieve it as we've seen where Astrid tried to intimidate Drago in HTTYD 2 and Elsa kept the party going in Frozen Fever despite having a cold. * Not only that but they are also both perfectionists at times. Astrid often planned out her battle tactics and follows them accordingly to make sure that she successfully pulls it off really well. Meanwhile, Elsa is very meticulous when it comes to detail, as she made sure everything was perfect during Anna's birthday in Frozen Fever. * The two are also both very suspicious when it comes to people as Elsa was weary about Hans and Astrid was weary about Heather in the TV series. * And according to said TV series, Astrid is not comfortable with killing anything as she grew into adulthood, much like Elsa is as seen in Frozen. * Also, Elsa likes teasing Anna as much as Astrid likes teasing Hiccup by often making some snide comments and winking at her from time to time in the books. They also seem to both have a sassy side with the way they talk and smirk at people, which is buried within their responsible, mature demeanor. * Both like to have fun and with those around them, as evidenced by Elsa pulling Anna into an ice rink and Astrid playing with Eret with her dragon Stormfly. * And speaking of Stormfly, Elsa also has Olaf to keep her company, much like Astrid has Stormfly. The interactions between Olaf and Stormfly would probably be hilarious. Also, as there are similarities, there are obvious differences as well: * Astrid is hot tempered and is prone to acting before thinking, Elsa is calm and collected while being prone to overthinking. * Elsa is regal and poised while Astrid is relaxed and more outgoing. * Astrid is emotionally driven like when she blamed herself when Berk was attacked in the TV series. While Elsa is logically driven like when she criticized and berated the idea of Anna marrying Hans. * Elsa does not let her faults and others stop her while Astrid tries her best to look good in front of others. And due to how she acts in her relationship with Hiccup, it is quite possible for Astrid to treat Elsa the same as she does with Hiccup, seeing as Elsa can be just as nerdy, just as awkward, and just as stubborn as him. Astrid is kind of a suave romantic whenever she's messing around with Hiccup and it's possible she would with try to flirt with Elsa in order to mess with her. While Elsa, not wanting to lose like she does with Anna, will probably try to beat her at her own game by acting just as suave and flirty. Occasionally, some fans have Elsa and Astrid roleplay as characters from the popular TV show Steven Universe, with Astrid taking the role of Ruby and Elsa taking the role of Sapphire. Popular AUs *Frozen AU *Viking AU *Modern AU Known Examples Fanfiction *Envy by naejnyletak *Fetch Her Heart by SerenityQuill Mockup Art Elsa and Astrid.jpg Elsa and Astrid.png Black Family2.jpg Astrid and little elsa by arwen3108-d83w0hz.jpg|http://arwen3108.deviantart.com/art/Astrid-and-Little-Elsa-490261895 13098998_459622430899793_1497335301_n.jpg elstrid_by_celia_yuki-d8h4ge7.jpg elstrid_by_valstrid-d9iarpf.png yes!.png elsa_and_astrid_by_queenthealbion-d87qjqs.jpg GIFs 1gfdgerew.gif Fanart Tumblr n0uz6hkw101qh3tyco1 1280.jpg Tumblr nwwi0gtX5p1tfhl7bo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline n9nllijSmA1r1efvp.png 54425992638b2a356ba288c3_55fe050c4996c65e867b7168_320.jpg Elstrid 2.png Elstrid 3.png tumblr_n0t6m09GBb1r3wjmio3_500.png Videos *{Preview} 8th world wonder {Astrid/Elsa} by charmedpoison *'Hey Ya' - Astrid & Elsa [MEP PART] by Pretty Diamond *Astrid and Elsa - 7 years | AstrydBerenice by Astryd Berenice *Astrid and Elsa ft Riley- gift of a friend by Callthisanything *silence guides the mind (astrid/elsa) by benvoliotheorphan *Mis xv * elsa y astrid * by Astrid Snow Hofferson Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Elsa Category:Pairings for Astrid Category:Frozen Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Fanfiction